deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Sub-Zero VS Glacius
Sub-Zero VS Glacius is the 77th episode of DEATH BATTLE! It features two cryokinetic warriors, Sub-Zero from the Mortal Kombat series and Glacius from the Killer Instinct ''series.'' Description Two masters of ice and combat go head to head to see who's the coolest! Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz: The freezing chill of death is a horrifying thought, whether it comes from being alone in the mountains, submerged in the Antarctic.... Boomstick: Or if your really unlucky, getting iced by one of these "cool" warriors. Wow, sorry, that was bad, even for me. Wiz: Sub-Zero, the cryomancer ninja of Mortal Kombat. Boomstick: And Glacius, the icy alien with a Killer Instinct. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor & skill to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE. Sub-Zero (*Cues: Mortal Kombat 9 - Shao Kahn's Throne Room*) Wiz: For untold generations the Lin-Kuei assassins waged war with the rival splinter group: the Shirai Ryu. Desperate to claim victory in the bloody conflict; the Lin-Kuei resorted to drastic means of recruitment for able-bodied soldiers. No matter what age they were. Boomstick: Soooo... kidnapping children? Wiz: Kidnapping children. Boomstick: Well at least they got to be ninjas; I bet their tiny little bodies would be even stealthier. ''' Wiz: Turns out two of these kids just so happened to be descendants from a race of extra dimensional beings experienced in the art of ice magic. Their names were: Bi-Han and Kuai Liang. '''Boomstick: With the Lin-Kuei's trainin' these brothers became cold-blooded assassins and the finest warriors in the clan. Wiz: And whether it started''' as a joke or he thought that it would be badass. Bi-Han adopted a brand new name: Sub-Zero. '''Boomstick: Sounds like an online user name from your teenage years and you regret forever when you're older. Wiz: Sub-Zero was so fierce and driven he became directly responsible for the complete annihilation of the rival Shirai Ryu clan. Boomstick: Unfortunately for him one of them called Scorpion survived. Kind of and decided to kill him right back, which obviously pissed off Kuai Liang who decided to do the same to Scorpion. God it's like a high school drama but with murder. Wiz: Striving to honor his fallen brother Kuai Liang assumed Bi-Han's mantle as the champion of the Lin-Kuei; Sub-Zero was reborn. Mortal Kombat Announcer: Sub-Zero. Wiz: This new Sub-Zero is a master of Shotoken karate and Dragon kung-fu and enhances his martial arts with his deadly cryomantic abilities. Boomstick: Suby can freeze the water in the air to do tons of stuff. He can make his own personal slip and slide; perfect for surprise attacks, he can form all sorts of weapons out of thin air like daggers, swords or even ice hammers. But best of all the dude can make ice so cold, it instantly freezes anybody touches it. Wiz: This can be achieved through Sub-Zero's Ice Blast Projectile or the Ice Clone technique; both of which completely immobilizes opponent for devastating follow-up attacks. Boomstick: Did he just make a perfect sculpture of himself? Why does he go into the ice-sculpting business? Dude would just make a killing well you know not the literal kind, he's got that down already. Wiz: Sub-Zero can also implement his cryomancian and ninja talents and what appears to be instant teleportation and an unexpected ability which baffles even his fellow assassins. Boomstick: Yeah but I bet that still not as expected as turning into a freaking Polar Bear. (*Cues: MORTAL KOMBAT! - Mortal Kombat Movie*) (*Cues: The Pit - Mortal Kombat 9*)' ' Glacius (*Cues: The Pinnacle - Killer Instinct 2013*) Wiz: Beyond our solar system, advanced civilizations are governed by the 88 decrees. Should anyone dare violate these laws, they will find themselves targeted by the galactic marshals. Boomstick: A.K.A. space cops. One of these alien officers was sent to Earth to investigate an eerie distress signal, but he was shot down by the world-dominating corporation called Ultratech. You know, evil Walmart. Wiz: Ultratech had reverse-engineered equipment from an alien crash some decades prior, the Roswell Incident. However, the use of the advanced technology by less-developed species is a clear violation of the 88 decrees. Boomstick: Kind of like if you saw a chimpanzee pick up a flamethrower, it'd be awesome! But you'd want to take it away real quick. (*Cues: Crash Site - Killer Instinct 2013*) Wiz: Determined to correct these wrongs and return home, the alien marshal set his sights on bringing Ultratech to their knees and recovering his lost technology. And if he couldn't, he'd just blow it all up. Boomstick: It was Ultratech who code-named him "Glacius." Don't let his name fool ya, Glacius wasn't always known for his fancy ice powers. Actually he comes from a race of aliens with weird telekinetic abilities. Wiz: By manipulating simple molecular structures, Glacius can use the environment nearby to create armor around his inner body. This came in handy when his ship was shot down in Antarctica and he lost his native shell. Boomstick: So he had no choice but to make a new shell out of ice, which permanently turned him into an abominable snow monster. ' Wiz: With this new body, Glacius developed a fighting style to make the most of his new capabilities. '''Boomstick: Glacius prefers to fight at a distance using his long range ice bending attacks. He can turn his limbs into huge ice lances to keep his enemies at bay, create spiky hail projectiles, and even summon spires of ice right under his opponent. And- Did he just punch that guy with an ice sculpture of himself? ' Wiz: More or less. That is the shatter technique, a powerful burst of energy which summons a mysterious uppercutting ice sculpture. Death Battle (*Cues: Main Menu - Mortal Kombat 9*) '''FIGHT! (*Cues: Crash Site - Killer Instinct 2013 again*) (*Cues: Mortal Kombat 9 - Fatality theme*) Sub-Zero reappears behind Glacius before he had a chance to react as the Lin-Kuei Grandmaster punches through the alien's back and pulls out his skull with the spine still attached to it as Glacius falls to pieces as Sub-Zero hold it up high with the skull falling to the ground. KO! Results Wiz: The winner is: Sub-Zero. Trivia * This is the second DEATH BATTLE episode that shows one character from Mortal Kombat and Killer Instinct facing each other (Fulgore VS Sektor was the first). * This match is only 7 days away from being released on the exact same date as the last Mortal Kombat VS Killer Instinct DEATH BATTLE (Fulgore VS Sektor). * This is the 36th rivalry episode in the series. * Likely by pure coincidence, this fight was revealed two days before Sub-Zero was announced as a character in the Injustice 2 Fighter Pack 1 DLC as well as the announcement with Glacius receiving an Ultimate pack alongside four other characters in the 3rd Ultimate pack. * This is the first Death Battle animated by Kiid. * According to the commentary of this fight, the most difficult aspect of the fight was how Sub-Zero would handle Glacius' liquid form and the animation's ending was directly inspired by Nick's logic that Glacius would only have to fall for the teleportation once. * According to the commentary of this fight, this episode started out as multiple different matchups for Sub-Zero. Some potential opponents for Sub-Zero was Elsa, Frozone and Iceman. Ryu was also a potential combatant before SA did Ryu VS Scorpion. ** The reason Sub-Zero VS Glacius became a reality was not because of thematic connections or because it was heavily requested but because Ben Singer thought Nick would enjoy writing and researching a Killer Instinct character. Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Death battles Category:'Mortal Kombat VS Killer Instinct' themed Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:"1990s themed" Death Battles Category:Animated Sprite battles Category:Fights animated by Kiid